


Star Wars The Clone Wars: Peaceful Wars (Part 1)

by SarraaSith



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarraaSith/pseuds/SarraaSith
Summary: This is part 1 of my series! Thoughts? This is my first time writing anything like this in a while! :) Also i know it's a little short!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Mon Mothma & Bail Organa
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars The Clone Wars: Peaceful Wars (Part 1)

THE WAR RAGES ON. AS MORE AND MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE UNJUSTLY KILLED, PADME AMIDALA OF NABOO IS SENT BY CHANCELLOR PALPATINE OF THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC TO HANDLE PEACE TALKS ON THE NEUTRAL WORLD OF SHILI. ACCOMPANYING HER ARE SENATORS BAIL ORGANA OF ALDERAAN AND MON MOTHMA OF CHANDRILA. ONLY WITH THE PERSUASION OF PEACE CAN THESE THREE SENATORS STOP THE RUTHLESS DESTRUCTION OF LIVES. BUT LITTLE DO THEY KNOW, THEY BARGAIN FOR MORE THAN THEY CAN EVER HOPE TO ACHIEVE.

Enter Padme’s ship, en route to Shili

Thoughts of Anakin raced through Padme’s mind as she sat in her ship, zooming through hyperspace. She hadn’t seen him in nearly a month or so.   
“He’s probably busy cutting down battle droids” she thought. The thought of Anakin mindlessly destroying battle droids made her silently chuckle. She turned to look at C-3po, who, infact, was made by Anakin. One day he’s making droids in his tiny hut on Tatooine, and the next day he’s leading a squadron of clones into battle. Padme’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the deep, yet comforting voice of Bail Organa, who had just entered the room. She snapped out of her daydreaming and stood up from her chair to speak to him. She immediately noticed his protruding frown.

‘’Bail, is something wrong?" She asked.

“I have just gotten word that Prime Minister Lin Vondon will not be able to meet us when we land.” His voice was bolder than ever.

“That doesn’t seem like such a big deal” Padme blurted out. She regretted what she had said before it even left her tongue.

A chuckle from Bail eased any tension that was in the cockpit. Padme didn’t expect Bail to respond to her comment, and she had the better judgement to save her questions for when they arrived on Shili. Noticing that she hadn’t slept in nearly a day, Padme said her goodbyes to Bail and C-3po, and headed into her quarters to rest.

As soon as Padme arrived in her quarters, she set down her waistband full of necessary tools and weapons on a nearby dresser. She changed into a more comfier attire than the senatorial one she was wearing before, and headed to her bed. After nearly a minute of trying to fall asleep, a sudden flush of uneasiness came about through Padme’s body. Her first thoughts were of Anakin. Was something wrong? Did something bad happen to him while off fighting on some backwater planet in the Outer Rim? Padme knew better than to speculate, and pushed all those horrible thoughts away. She had a sinking feeling to go check in on everyone on the ship. Following the feelings in her gut seemed to work sometimes, but other times not so much. It was a wager. Padme grabbed her blaster pistol off her dresser and headed into the vast darkness of the ship…...

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my series! Thoughts? This is my first time writing anything like this in a while! :) Also i know it's a little short!


End file.
